Once Upon a Schoolday, I Liked You
by pepperella
Summary: I don't think I like you, Mikan..." "...I love you too, Natsume." alternative chapter guys! there's some changes in the.. umm.. kiss. haha!
1. Chapter 1: I like Cheese!

**A/N:** Hello and hi people! This story is a special request so I guess it's new! Yay! Applause. Applause everyone! Hehe!

**Warning: **This work of fiction has many 'idiots' in it. Haha!

**Disclaimer: **I'm not GA's owner.

This is for shiroyuki-hime. I hope you like it. I've decided to make it into two chapters--or three. I hope it's okay with you.

**Once Upon a Schoolday, I Liked You**

**+x+x+**

**Chapter 1: I Like Cheese!**

Hey! Mikan Sakura here. I'm a fourteen-year-old nullifier whose rank is still a two-star. But that doesn't stop me from anything! I'm currently running in the hallways chasing my dear best friend Hotaru, who's trying her best to avoid me, by the way. Seriously, why am I not surprised?

Whoops! There's a wall in front of me. Who put that there? I think it's moving.

Oh. It's Natsume.

"Little girl, couldn't your clumsiness get any more severe than it is?" Natsume snarled as I got up from our collision a few moments ago.

That's Natsume Hyuuga for you. Age fifteen and calls me _Little Girl_ because I'm two months younger. Ha! I should call him Grandpa! Anyway, he's a fire-wielder, a special star and unfortunately, also my partner. Hot-tempered and has the tendency of blaming all the other people around him. They say I'm so lucky to be his partner. Boy, how wrong could they be.

"Me, clumsy? Get a hold of yourself! You're the one who bumped into me." I shot back. Actually, I'm the one who ran into him when I was chasing Hotaru. Hehe! Shh! I should act angry so that I'd look innocent.

"Really now. I remember that there is a rule saying that there should be no running in the halls." He said in a thoughtful gesture.

"I'm not the one who breaks rules here. Aren't you the gudgeon who tried to run away from this academy?" I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms.

"May I remind you that was years ago and things changed." He said without a hint of emotion both in his voice and face.

I must be careful with where this conversation heads to. He' might go in his isolated "I'm hated by the world" mood again. Sheesh. He's a bigger baby than me.

"Okay. I'll apologize, Mr. I-don't-break-rules-anymore."

"Now that's better." He was feeling all inflated. Haha! It's not long before he'll deflate.

"In one condition." He deflated. Haha!

"You have to say you're an idiot." I chirped. This is going to be fun. Me abasing the famous Natsume Hyuuga. I would make history! I already had a goofy grin pasted on my face. Mwahahaha!

Silence ensued between us. My face fell. Maybe he'd decline. I mean, who'd say that just for me to apologize?

"Okay."

Wow. That was something. Now, I must hear what he'd have to say.

"You're an idiot."

"No no nooo! You got it wrong. You have to say that you're an idiot."

"You're an idiot. How many times do you want me to say it?" a smirk was already plastered in his arrogant face. It makes me want to crush him. Oooh!

"I mean, you're the one to say, "I'm an idiot." Really." Was it something that I said? His smirk transformed into a wide grin.

"Oh. So, you really are an idiot."

Okay. Stop, Rewind, and Play.

"I mean, you're the one to say, "**I'm an idiot**." Really." I said that? Boy, I really am an idiot. He got me again.

He was chuckling. I feel so idiotic. You really are an idiot, Mikan.

I was sulking then and there. He's the type of person who doesn't make a huge effort to succeed in irking me. He's a pro.

"C'mere you! Why the long face, idiot?" He grabbed me and messed up my perfectly made pigtails.

"Cut it out, Natsume! Now I have to let my hair down." I pouted as I took the hair scrunchies from my auburn locks.

"Is that a bad thing?" Natsume looked at me.

His ruby red eyes were looking directly at my hazel irises. Our faces were mere inches apart. This was perfectly fine. We're that close not to feel so awkward with this proximity.

"You look better when you let your hair down."

I felt my insides go topsy turvy. Did he always feel that way? He's just making fun at me. Yeah, that's what he's doing.

I shoved his hand and started my way to our classroom. I had to walk ahead to recover and hide my ever-so-flushed face. When I felt the blood draining from my face, I turned around. He was rooted at the same place he stood before.

"Are you coming or not?" I smiled at him. He immediately caught up with me. We started walking together towards our homeroom where classes await us.

"Race you to the classroom." He challenged me as he started running. Was this the person who told me about rules minutes ago? I shook my head. Well I ran since we're already late anyway.

* * *

**RIIIIIIIING!**

There goes the three o'clock bell. It means classes are over for the day.

"Sakura and Hyuuga. An hour's detention, now!" Mr. Jinno sternly said. He just came in our room to remind us.

Every erring has consequences. Unfortunately, our first period was Mr. Jinno and he's not one who tolerates latecomers—especially if they made such an entrance.

* * *

**Detention Room**

"Way to go, Natsume. We wouldn't be late if you didn't make such a fuss out of it." I blamed Natsume. It was true! If it wasn't for our badgering, which he started by the way, we wouldn't even be here.

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't practice your running." Natsume calmly replied.

This guy's impossible!

"Besides, look at the bright side. We're spending time together," he grinned at me. Woah! He's so creepy. He's not a person who'd look at the bright side. Strange.

The detention room had desks—tiny desks that I think could only accommodate elementary students. What were they thinking? Oh well.

While I was pondering that thought over, Natsume laid upon my lap.

"W-what a-are you doing?" my voice was kinda squeaky.

"Chill. I'm just having my shuteye. Now, be still." A hint of arrogance was in his voice.

He's as heavy as a statue! While he's sleeping (I think he was), an idea was forming in my mind. Since he's unconscious, I think I could make an artwork on his face.

That would be fun. I smiled.

"Don't even think about it." Natsume huskily said while opening his eyes.

Huh?

"What are you talking about?" Did he acquire Koko's mind reading alice?

"I know you were planning on harassing me. You like me, don't you?" Natsume teased.

Huh?

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" I shot into fits of laughter. That was the most farcical idea I ever heard.

He got up and looked at me.

"No way! Haha! Me? Haha! Like you? Haha! Planning on harassing you? You've got to be kidding me! Hahahaha!"

I was already clutching my tummy. One more stupid idea and I think I would burst.

"You do," he insisted.

"Yeah, yeah. I like you and the moon is made out of cheese," I said.

Whatever. Everything after that became a blur. We were released after an hour of nonsensical talk revolving around cheese. Kinds of cheese, what cheese was made from and if I liked eating cheese.

* * *

"…_You like me, don't you?" _

"_You do."_

How right he was.

This afternoon at the detention room was one of the most unforgettable memories I have.

I'm on my bed, tossing and turning, trying to find the perfect position that I could sleep.

Thoughts of him flooded my mind.

"_You look better when you let your hair down."_

"_Besides, look at the bright side. We're spending time together."_

What was that all about?

Do I really?

I like him?

Yes. But only as a brother, right?

Ahh! Enough about him! I need to sleep and dream of _him_.

Eew! That would be a nightmare.

After moments of thinking of cheese and him, I fell into a deep slumber.

What would happen tomorrow?

* * *

Another day--another painstaking day with Mr. Arrogant a.k.a. Natsume Hyuuga.

Ooh! I hate his fan girls! They try their best to go near him.

Wait. Are those their heads? They're bald. There are no traces of where their crowning glories used to be.

I take pride of the fact that I'm the only girl who could go near him without any burning "accidents" as he calls it.

Classes go on and odd enough, I steal a glance at him only to find out that he was also looking at me.

"What are you looking at, idiot?" he teased me.

"_You like me, don't you?"_

That thought crossed my mind.

Instead of giving in to his teasing, I looked at the front. My heart went wild. I don't like him. I don't like him!

I don't.

I don't?

What has gotten into me?

It seems that all I could think of was him and I can't seem to stop.

I like him.

I like him!

I don't need to shout it in my mind to know that I really do.

"_You do."_

I do.

But should I tell it to him?

**_To be continued.._**

* * *

**A/N**: Weeeh! How about it, shiroyuki-hime? I hope you don't mind the cropping. Hahaha! Send me the most gruesome of your thoughts concerning this fanfic. Cheerio! Read and review or--.

Lutsalove,

Ashe

P.S. I'll update **My Heart** soon enough. Don't skin me alive! é-.è


	2. Chapter 2: A Month's Time

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter. Enjoy! I didn't have my breakfast and lunch. So, do consider.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything—especially GA.

**Once Upon a Schoolday, I Liked You**

**x+x+x**

**Chapter 2: A Month's Time**

Should I?

What if it means the breakpoint of our friendship?

"Mikan."

I don't want to look like an idiot in front of him. I mean, shouldn't boys be the ones to confess?

"Little girl."

I shouldn't be hasty about things like this. Oh, I don't want to get hurt!

"Hey idiot!"

Or maybe, just maybe, he feels the same way.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Ouch!

"Thanks a lot, Imai." Natsume spoke to Hotaru with a tinge of softness in his voice.

Or was it my imagination?

"Don't mention it. Now, pay 250 rabbits." Hotaru said, just the way I expected it. Every succor from her has a price.

Curse thy cold-blooded people who team up against you! Hmp!

Good thing Ruka is on my side. He helped me get up.

"Thanks, Ruka-pyon!" I beamed at him. As for Natsume,"Why'd you do that for, moron?!"

"You looked like a psycho making all those weird gestures. What were you thinking about, freak? Trying a new dance routine for idiots?" Natsume said.

What was I thinking?! I was thinking of you! I tried to tell him right there but I held myself back.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter right now." I walked away.

The threesome was confused.

"_What's gotten into her?"_

A month's time. I'll observe his actions towards me.

* * *

I was limping like a cryptic person from our gym. We were playing dodge ball for our PE and my left leg was hit. My pain at my not-so-well left leg was courtesy of Natsume. I was at the verge of crying when our classmates laughed at me when I winced in pain moments ago. Good thing he apologized.

It was the lamest apology I ever heard, by the way. Maybe he was just being heroic. I had to get away.

"You're being dramatic, little girl!" Natsume caught up with me.

--or not.

"Leave me alone, you jerk! Or else--"

"Or else what? You'd cry your eyes out in front of me? Stop being such a baby." Natsume gently scolded.

Moments later, I was already sobbing.

"Geez, Polka Dots. You can't fool me with your dreadful sobs," he rolled his eyes.

My tears were already falling on the floor. I just couldn't stop them.

My leg was painful and all he says is that I'm a baby! The nerve!

I scurried away from him, unmindful of the pain. The unfeeling brute that he is!

"Hey Mikan, wait!" he called out.

Wait. He called me by my name. Does that mean something?

I halted. He got hold of my shoulders and said,"I'm sorry about PE, okay?"

I looked at him with tearstained eyes. I didn't utter a word.

"Say something, idiot." I flared up and walked—I mean limped away again.

"Mikan, what's the matter with you?" he called out again.

I halted again. I fell for the real name calling, _once_ _again. _I bet he's feeling triumphant in his mind right now!

I glanced at him and true enough, he was smirking.

"Mikan." He started out. He spoke my name, three times in a row.

"I'm not an idiot. And definitely not a baby!" I screamed at him.

He laughed.

"I don't think my sentence was comical." I was furious. He was guffawing like a hyena.

A glare stopped that. Thank God.

"You should've seen your face. You looked like a harridan." mini snickers were still heard.

I just looked at him.

"Okay. You're not an idiot. You're not a baby. But someone's got to take care of you especially with your left leg's condition," he offered his hand for me to grab.

It looked like I didn't want to hold his hand so he was the one to grab mine.

I blushed inwardly. He's really nice to me.

He maybe vicious at times-- that were to be understood after all those missions with vile men. But you know what; he's always there when I need him.

Like now.

He's leading me to the clinic.

"Natsume?" I tugged.

"Hn." Laconic that he is.

"Thank you." I smiled shyly.

I have to admit, I'm lucky to have him as my partner.

A month's time. I reminded myself. A month's time.

* * *

Ugh! Misaki-sensei is going to have a quiz! We had a free period before Science time since our substitute teacher was sent to the hospital after he collapsed. Poor him! Iinchou was dared to make an illusion of his worst fear—old age. Oh well. So much for vanity.

I was leafing through my notes when I saw a pink card slip out from a page.

What's this?

I carefully opened the card and read the note that said;

_Dear Mikan Sakura,_

_You look marvelous in ways that words won't suffice. I admired you the moment I laid eyes on you. Give me a chance!_

_Crazy for you,_

_Sasaki Morito_

Huh? Who's that guy? What's up with this cheesy card?

Koko must've heard my thoughts. This nullifying alice of mine should be auto-activated.

"Hey guys! Mikan got a _cheesy_ card from an admirer!"

_Thanks a lot for drawing attention, Koko._ I let him read this single thought.

"Don't mention it, Mikan." He had a lopsided grin on.

I guess my blush was palpable that the girls crowded around me.

"Oooh! Who's it from, Mikan?" Anna asked.

"Oh my gosh! It's pink! It's so gallant of him to put it in your notebook." Nonoko gushed.

"Wait. Why'd the air suddenly become scorching hot?" a random girl asked.

Before any more complaints were uttered, Mr. Misaki stepped in the room.

"Good afternoon, class. I hope you prepared for today's quiz." He greeted.

You bet I am. If it wasn't for that card, I could've studied!

And now, I must rely purely on instinct and stock knowledge.

I forgot, why did the air get so hot as Nanami said? But I didn't feel any heat. I guess it was because my alice was activated.

So that means, it was an alice. Natsume emits heat when he's not in the mood or whatever.

I looked at him.

There he was, wearing a scowl on his face. It looks like he's in a foul mood.

Once again, I looked at the front. My heart raced.

Is it me or he was jealous?

* * *

Classes are over. That means, quiz time is up. It was such a drag! Not a single thing popped in my head.

I blame that Sasaki guy! If it wasn't for his stupid card, I won't have to get a zero.

I was so engrossed with my blaming that I didn't know I was the only one left inside the room.

I have to go home before it gets dark.

When I went outside, I saw Natsume leaning over a wall, reading his manga. I have the feeling that he was waiting for me.

"Hey," I greeted him.

Without even giving me a reply, he spoke, "I don't trust that guy one bit."

I was flustered.

"Who?" I managed to ask.

"You know who I mean."

I thought for a possible guy. Who did he mean?

It hit me. He was referring to that Sasaki dude.

"Oh wait. Do you know him? Could you introduce him to me?" I was grinning.

"No."

"Why not? I bet he's cute!" I insisted.

"The answer is no," he snapped.

I was shocked to say the least.

"Are you jealous?" I teased.

"No."

"You're jealous!" I said.

"I just don't want you to be hurt," he said angrily. He started to walk away.

OMG! Is he really jealous or what?

The month's coming to a close and I've got a feeling that it's only right for me to tell him.

"Wait for me, Natsume!" I shouted at him.

He slowed down and said, "Hurry up, slowpoke." He smiled at me. I smiled at him, too.

Tomorrow, I'm going to tell him. My month's time is up.

**_To be continued.._**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry to Sasaki! Hahahaha! He didn't stand a chance. Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing!

Flames are most welcome!

Lutsalove,

Ashe

To **lytes**: happy birthday girl! Hehe. Anhi ugma, ha? G.ingnan cahn sacuan? Dapat lahn!


	3. Chapter 3:Once upon a Schoolday,

A/N: Here's the last chapter. Enjoy—err. About that, I don't know about that.

You're about to be.. You know. I just can't reveal it in this note. Hehe!

Thanks a lot reviewers! I'm grateful to read your reviews. :D

To one of the reviewers, yup! I'm Bisaya. Haha! Appear! :p

* * *

**Once Upon a Schoolday, I Liked You**

**x+x+x**

**Chapter 3: Once Upon a Schoolday, I liked you**

The sky was filled with dark clouds. It looked like it's going to rain. Kami, please don't let it rain.

I hope it won't rain. It might defeat my purpose today.

Today was the day of all days.

Today was the day that **I'm going to tell him**.

I was walking towards our schoolroom. I just love the foliage! It's very fresh and relieving to my eyes. Everything would be great if it wasn't for the dark clouds!

Or maybe the clouds are a sign.

"Hey Mikan!" I looked at the rear to find the object that graced my thoughts lately. It was him—Natsume. He was jogging towards me.

Maybe it's not a sign. Shoo bad thoughts! Everything's going to be the way it is going to happen. I'm going to tell him and that's that. Be there dark clouds or not.

He joined my walking after moments of jogging.

"Ohayo Natsume-kun! Hey, I have something to tell you." I accosted him.

As if on cue, a cold gust of wind blew at our direction.

I was trying my best to hold my skirt down.

"Polka Dots." He wore a smirk.

I blushed a good shade of red.

He saw and I knew what _Polka Dots _meant.

God, forgive me if I'll murder this one being of Yours who's standing beside me right now.

"Pervert! This world would be better if it had less of your kind!" I was steaming.

I was going to get hold of his neck and I do hope he gets suffocated. But he ran. The idiot ran for his dear life.

What else am I going to do? Chase him, of course. If I'm going to extend my arms, I know I'll reach him.

"Catch me if you can, snail." He's going to pay for calling me a snail!

I gain speed, extend my arms, and it was an utter shame that I didn't realize we were already outside our room. He was just a good centimeter away. Shoot!

What an exercise it was. I think I ran 100miles a minute. (A/N: Exaggeration much!)

I dropped down on my knees from sheer exhaustion.

This wasn't the start I was expecting. Instantly, I found the floor very interesting with its crimson color—just like his eyes.

But then, a hand obstructed my view. It was calloused but just looked as graceful. I looked up and saw his face.

He had a small smile—a teasing one at that.

I grabbed his hand with all my might and attempted to let him join me at the floor. That didn't make me forget what he called me a while ago, you know!

But instead of him kneeling, I was the one to stand up. How much strength did he possess, anyway?

"No wonder you couldn't catch up with me. With your weight, I doubt you would survive," he commented.

"Sorry for being heavy. I believe I didn't ask for your help."

"You're welcome, Mikan." He rolled his eyes.

There it was again! He's calling me with my real name. I simply gawked at him.

"Was there something you're going to tell me?" he questioned to simply shrug off the embarrassment.

"Oh yeah," I said. "About that, I think classes are about to start. I'll tell you this afternoon, after classes."

"Is that really of importance? I've got cleaning duty today," he was kinda hesitant of hearing it.

"Whenever did you learn to clean?" I teased.

Before he could voice out his thoughts, I added,"I can feel Jinno-sensei's ominous aura nearing. I'll wait for you at the Sakura tree."

Without waiting for his reply, I slipped inside the classroom.

Perfect. Now all I have to do is wait for time to pass.

* * *

Time sure flies.

Good thing the rain still didn't pour down.

I'm already here at the Sakura tree since ten minutes ago!

How long did it take to clean a single room?

Maybe he got lost. Yeah, that's it. Maybe he went to a mango tree.

It dawned to me that, **Natsume Hyuuga doesn't get lost**.

Maybe he stood me up. Oh no! Why'd he do that?

After all these times of gathering up my courage, I'm waiting for nothing!

I'm really going to send an overactive mob of fan girls after him. Yeah, that sounds just—

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Little girl," he was there, all sweaty from cleaning duty but just as cool and just as handsome.

That was fast.

How dare he disturb my ruminations!

"I've been waiting ten minutes here already, you know," I pouted.

"Chill. I'm here, aren't I? You also said you'd wait for me. So, spill it out."

Oh yeah. This was no time acting like a baby.

"Uhmm. How should I start this?" I panic! I didn't even sort out what I had to say! "Well, you see... Uhmm. I hope this doesn't break our friendship."

"Try me."

"I kept thinking about you lately. At first, I shoved it off thinking that by suppressing it will make it go away. But then, it became more frequent. I don't know how long since I've felt this but it was triggered the day we had detention and we were talking about cheese and all—"

"So you're saying?"

"No interruptions please," He's making it hard.

"Right."

"As I was saying, we were talking about cheese after you insisted that I liked you."

"Oh yeah. After you planned on harassing me?" he bludgeoned.

"That's not the point! Anyway, you were right about that."

"About the harassing part?"

Did he have to tease me at this moment?

"That I liked you. I really do, Natsume. You're just being so nice."

Deathly silence took place. I could hear my own heartbeat. Judging from the look on his face, I knew I made the wrong decision.

He was shell shocked, to say the least.

Please say something.

And he did, after he sighed.

"I knew this would happen. I should've never treated you that way. It wasn't my intention to make you fall for me…"

But I did fall for you! I wanted to scream at him.

"…I only see you as a little sister."

"Oh. We're still friends, right?" my voice cracked. Hope was evident in my voice.

"No. I think it's better for the two of us if we avoid each other."

It made me speechless.

"I don't want you to get hurt that's why I should stay away."

I don't understand. I thought he liked me too. His gestures gave me a vestige of confidence but blinded me.

He left after that.

I still didn't move.

But then, taking it all in, my knees just gave out.

I should've seen the signs.

As if playing along, the rain poured down. Gently at first and gradually increased its intensity.

Good thing it rained.

So that no one could see my tears.

* * *

_Try as I may,_

_As night turns to day._

_When hell freezes cold,_

_And souls are all sold._

_When eternity comes,_

_Turn differences into sums,_

_I said I'd let you go,_

_But my heart refused and said NO._

I was a fool. I should have never told him. It was so stupid of me to break our friendship. All our memories together…

It occurred to me that it will never happen again—and it's all because of my emotions.

* * *

Months passed and I found out he secretly fancied Hotaru. It gave me a good laugh. I never saw it coming.

Hotaru liked him too.

The apathetic couple. Wow.

Why didn't I see it before? Maybe it was because I was so caught up with my feelings toward him that I didn't see the small signs that he didn't like me. It was a misinterpreted friendship.

I was his little sis and big bros were technically overprotective.

I finally understood why he decided to stay away from me.

He didn't want me to expect.

He could never force himself to love me.

I cried.

These tears are shed for the last time.

Once upon a schoolday, I liked you. But I guess that was it and nothing more.

**End**

**x+x+x**

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah. I know. It's very—you know what I mean.

Ashe: Pepperella!

Pepperella: Yeah?

Ashe: I hate you.

TT I know. Now my reader self hates me.

I'm someone you'd remember as _one who writes stories with said endings._

Review guys! If you feel like it though. :c

I know most of you would like to kill me right now.

But I can't rewrite someone else's life,can I?

Lutsalove,

Ashe

* * *


	4. Alternative Chapter

Once Upon a Schoolday, I Liked You

**A/N:** This alternative ending was made especially for the haters. Hehe! I got too many I hate you reviews from the original chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, really. (I meant GA, not his chapter.)

* * *

**Once Upon a Schoolday, I Liked You**

**x+x+x**

**Alternative Chapter: Once Upon a Schoolday, I Liked You**

I was still having thoughts about yesterday.

He was jealous.

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. That convinced me to decide to tell it all.

What am I going to lose aside from my dignity?

Oh. Where did those gray clouds come from? I hope it doesn't rain. God, please don't let it rain.

Give me a chance to tell him that he's special to me and I promise I'll eat ice cream on the moon.

It sure is a drag walking to class at such weather. I wish we'd walk side by side right now.

Hehe! Whaaat?! Don't mind my wishful thinking. Thinking about it really makes me smile.

Would it be possible in the future?

"Talking to yourself again, Little Girl?"

Eh?

That sounds familiar. Where'd that voice come from? I looked at the front. He couldn't be there. After all, I was facing there, right? Or maybe I spaced out that I didn't see that he was there all along. Left side and right side, nope. No one there except the trees. Do trees talk? That's impossible.

Oh wait. I'm in the Alice Academy, where impossible is downright possible.

"Right here, idiot."

And I turned around.

He was there, wearing his famous smirk. He looked dashing in his uniform, with the ribbon loose around his neck. Tsk, Tsk.

"Actually, I was thinking to myself. Good morning, Natsume-kun! I've got something to tell you," I waved at him and he joined my walking afterwards.

When he was already beside me, he messed up my perfectly made pig tails. Seriously, did he make it a hobby of his?

"Hey! What gives?"

I glared at him and he only smiled at me. Oooh! He's gonna pay.

I tried to punch his arm. He's just too agile.

"Remember what I said the last time?"

I pondered for awhile. When did he mean "the last time"?

"_You look better when you let your hair down."_

What?

"You look better when you let your hair down."

I didn't know my mind had an automatic repeat button but with a different voice. Cool.

"That was me, Mikan," To my disappointment, I saw Koko beside Natsume.

Great. The tactless mind reader is amongst us.

"The blackmailer too," Koko started to say. "And the animal lover, the cook, the chemist…"

Like the "last time", I took off my hair scrunchies.

The only one he didn't mention was…

"…and the class representative."

I'm on dangerous ground. Better activate my alice.

"And would you care to tell me where they are, Koko?" I saw only us three.

"Them? They're behind the bushes," he said with his signature grin.

Maybe that was their cue to go out.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Three shots from the baka gun made Koko go swirling off to the faraway bushes.

Hotaru was the first to come out of the bushes with the baka gun on her left hand and a camera with her right.

"Hotaru?"

"Too troublesome. Giving us away like that."

I sweat dropped.

Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu finally joined us.

I wished for Natsume to join my walking to the classroom but with the gang, it's still great.

The more the merrier.

I happened to glance at Natsume. He was distancing himself from us a little and he was scowling. I separated myself from the group and joined him. We were at the back of the pack.

"Hey. What's up with you?"

"Hn."

"I guess that's not the answer I'm looking for."

"Whatever."

"Fine. Be that way! I only thought you needed someone to talk to."

I then decided to go back to the group since Natsume didn't want a companion. The anti-social freak. Hmp!

We arrived at our classroom to see Koko sitting and still smiling like he wasn't hit by the baka gun at all, his clothes were all rumpled and leaves were stuck at his collar.

How'd he get here so fast? Never mind that.

Suddenly, an arm was at my shoulder, holding me so that I can't move.

I whipped around to see Natsume looking directly into my eyes.

"Sorry, okay? I don't know what's gotten into me lately."

I was supposed to tell him to let me go but I think I was striving hard not to melt in his gaze.

"Remember when I said I have something to tell you?"

He nodded.

"Meet me at the Sakura tree after class this afternoon."

I shoved off his hand and went directly to my seat without waiting for his response. I didn't even greet the others while passing them.

This afternoon. I'll tell him alright.

* * *

_**After Class**_

I'll wait for him. I know he'll show up.

_**Five minutes later.**_

Okay. Maybe he didn't wake up from his nap yet. Why can he nap during classes and still have good grades?

_**Ten minutes later.**_

Maybe he still didn't wake up.

_**Twenty minutes later.**_

Maybe he got kidnapped. Oh no! He's too skilled to be caught that easily. Calm down, Mikan. That couldn't happen to him—or maybe he's not coming.

Not coming! His whole existence will be wiped out from this universe if that happens!

"Hey there," a boy with silky raven hair and piercing ruby red eyes greeted.

So he decided to come after all.

"Oh. Hey to you too, Natsume. Took you long enough," I offered him a smile. "I hope it's okay if I told you…"

"I like you, Mikan."

Say what?!

"No. I guess I'm wrong with that…"

"Oh," and I thought he liked me. Tears threatened to fall from the corner of my eyes.

"Mikan, don't even think of crying," he thumbed the small tears forming. "Let me finish first. I guess it's wrong for me to say that I like you. I—yes, I do. I don't know how it started really. But when you planned on harassing me…"

"Now wait a minute!" I protested. What did he mean by that?!

"Shush! I told you that you like me. And you do, don't you?" He smirked at me.

I blushed. The moron, teasing me like that. I didn't dare answer and he continued.

"The truth is, I was hoping you'd take the bait and tell me you like me. But you just laughingly answered yes. I want to know now if you really like me coz I don't think I like you, Mikan…"

He took hold of my shoulders and looked at me. It's so cliché to say that I got lost in his eyes but that's how it is.

"…I love you."

"You do?" I croaked.

"I do."

I never dreamed of the day that he'd tell me those words. I suddenly find it hard to believe. Here I was, ready to tell him I liked him but he beat me to it.

"Well?" I didn't realize that I zoned out. He wore this mask of rejection. Why should he? He didn't even hear my answer yet.

"I guess you don't. Now, what was that you're going to tell me?" He was smiling. Maybe it was a way to hide his sadness.

I better play along.

"Oh yeah. About that. I was going to tell you that I like you but I guess you told me first."

He smiled at me.

"So you do like me, Little girl."

"Wait. My bad. I didn't mean to say I liked you but…"

"Are you playing with me?" He was apparently pissed off.

"I love you too, Natsume."

He leaned down to kiss me. I don't know how to react. Give me a break! It was my first time, you know.

He saw my eyes go wide.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh. Y-you see. It's my first time,"I said shyly.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." He smiled. I relaxed. It's reassuring to hear him say that--

Wait.

"You've done this before?!" I demanded.

"Nope."

"Then, how do you know?"

"Tch. Movies."

"You watch mushy movies, don't you?" I took the advantage of the moment and teased him.

"Don't ask. It's just like this."

"Like--"

Before I could continue, his lips were already on mine.

Rain gently poured and we had each other to make it through the storm.

That was it--my first kiss with someone I love—and that someone was my supposed-to-be-hated-partner, Natsume. Things have a weird way of happening, I guess.

Once upon a schoolday, I liked you. I was so lucky that you liked me too—and I don't want to have it any other way, do you?

**The Other End**

**x+x+x**

* * *

**A/N:** Admit it! This was kinda dull. Haha! T-.T Pathetic truth. Whatever. Chapter 8 of **My Heart **is 68 percent complete. Blame the cold. I can't post it immediately coz I'll be going away to study. Sorry guys! I'll ask my father to e-mail my file to me there. Hehe.

Toodles!

Caught with the cold,

Ashe

P.S. I still haven't packed up my things due to social activities. Hahaha!

Einsters, I'm going to miss you a lot. :(


End file.
